


Purple or Red Matches Green

by Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together



Series: Shinydolphin_One-shots [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together/pseuds/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together
Summary: Kanan is confused....should she be with the person who tolerated and supported her selfish actions.... or with the person whom those actions are directed but was still very forgiving? What a Valentine's day for miss Matsuura!
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Sakurauchi Riko
Series: Shinydolphin_One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Purple or Red Matches Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I know I'm not a that good of a writer, but I hope to improve that and hope you enjoyed this fic ^^ I will be posting more if you guys are interested XP This is also my first story here in Ao3 :')) Please leave comments, they are very much appreciated. Thanks! Btw, this is on Valentine's Day so.... just go with it 😅 And this is also inspired by a show I used to watch and watched again due to boredom.... if you recognize the show, comment bellow ;))

"Sorry Mari-chan, we haven't heard from Kanan at all, "

"Ah, is that so?" Mari said in a disappointed tone, she debated wether to hang up and call Kanan herself or maybe call Dia to talk things out. Nervously she tucked her stray locks behind her ear as she bit her lip, "Well...if you see her...tell her we have to talk, "

"You got it Mari-chan! You'll be the first to know once we see her, " Chika replied through the phone a bit too enthusiastically, earning her a face palm from Riko and a worried look from You. Mari smiled at Chika's words and thanked her before hanging up. 

An air of silence engulfed the room.... 

"What was that?" Yoshiko commented, raising an eyebrow at the ginger head. "What was what?" Chika raised an eyebrow back in question before hearing Riko face palm again and noticing Hanamaru's sigh, 

"That! Chika-chan, you just lied to Mari-chan!"

At that, Chika's eyes widened a bit and a nervous smile made it's way on her face. She scratched her head while turning her gaze towards the couch, 

"How are you holding up Kanan-chan?"

There, on the couch, resided a torn up blunette, face planted into one of the pillows as she lay flat on her front. Responding to Chika, Kanan mustered up a groan. 

"Better than the other two at least," Yoshiko said before Riko gave her a glare, and a not-so-subtle sign to keep the sassy comments at bay, 

"Will we be like this when we become third years?" Ruby spoke up from her position next to Hanamaru, "I don't think I want to feel what Onee-chan's feeling right now.... it looks painful, "

Ruby's confession elicited another groan from the sulking blob on the couch, "I'm a horrible person, " spoke the blob, 

"Eh," Yoshiko shrugged, "It's ok Kanan, this isn't as worse than when you made Mari-chan study abroad."

A mikan was pushed roughly in the fallen angel's mouth. Before Yoshiko could complain, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Riko's death stare. The famous death stare that even someone as lazy as Chika has to succumb to it and do some actual work. 

You calmly laughed to ease the tension before addressing Kanan, "You can't hide from your problems forever, Kanan-chan,"

_3•days•ago•_Valentine's Day_

Kanan's arms were filled with wrapped presents as she made her way to Uranohoshi's main gate entrance. While her arms don't tire easily, she wished she didn't receive this many gifts. Of course, along with some of the gifts, were confessions from the giver. She turned them all down obviously, as polite as she can, and hoped for close friendship at the end of her rejection. 

When the school gate was closer in sight, she spotted a calm-looking Student Council President. Dia's gaze have still yet to spot Kanan as she was too focused on the ground to look up. The wind picked up, blowing Dia's long black hair. For a moment, Kanan thought about running her fingers through that hair, and how soft it must feel. Upon admiring the beauty of Kurosawa Dia, Kanan spotted a plushie. 

The plushie was held close to Dia's heart, and curious about what it was for, Kanan picked up her pace, 

"Hey Dia! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Dia jumped, surprised that Kanan already arrived. With that realization, Dia's calm demeanor immediately shifted to nervousness. Fidgeting with the plushie, that Kanan identified as a penguin with a green heart, Dia gave Kanan a small smile, 

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting for too long, " it was the truth, Dia had been pacing back and forth in the council room to rid herself of the anxiousness, only to realize that she was supposed to meet up with Kanan and Mari at that time. So she hurried, and calmed down when she was the first one there.

Dia took in a shaky breath as she mentally prepared herself. She already knew what to say, she practiced it half a dozen times. The only difference was that she was finally going to say it to the person it was for. 

Taking one good look at Kanan did she finally realize all the gifts and chocolate the blunette was holding, "It seems your Valentine's has been eventful," Dia commented, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Luckily, Kanan didn't seem to notice while she let out a nervous chuckle,

"Yeah, I felt bad for not having anything in return though. Maybe I should have made some chocolates for our class too,"

Gifts between the Aqours members were already given early that morning in their clubroom. Kanan had gifts for everyone in Aqours, and while the rest had handmade chocolates shaped to fit the person it was given, Dia and Mari had recieved bracelets.

Dia's bracelet was silver in color and had a flower as the center piece. Kanan noticed it on Dia's right wrist and unconsciously smiled at it. Dia noticed, "Thanks for the bracelet by the way... I really do love it,"

"No problem! I'm glad you like it," Kanan nudged her head towards the plushie, "I see you have an admirer too, " 

Dia's eyes immediately widened, and her nervousness came back in an instant, "Well, umm... you see.. uh.." Dia tried while mentally slapping herself. 

Kanan noticed that Dia was playing with the strands of her hair, a nervous habit of hers. Raising a brow and a comforting smile, Kanan placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, "You okay Dia? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fi-"

"It's for you!" Dia blurted out while she held out her arms to give Kanan the penguin plushie

'So much for the script, ' Dia thought, 

Kanan was confused. Who was it from? And why was Dia restless? 

"Uhm.. ok?" Kanan held the penguin tightly to prevent it from falling, she had to admit, she liked the present very much. The heart is even green, her favorite color, "Who is it from?" Kanan had to ask. 

Dia's eyes got bigger before she started to play with her hair again, "Well...umm... there's a note there, Kanan-san,"

A note? Kanan shifted the penguin carefully and turns out there was a note!

Yep, Dia had placed that note just in case she ended up not being able to say the words she rehearsed.... or she knew she wasn't going to be able to do it, thus the note was there... 

'Originally I had a small speech to say to you, but if you're reading this that means I couldn't do it.

It's a small card so I'll say it directly. Will you go out with me? -Dia'

A confession....from Dia. Kanan was surprised with her mouth agaped, she looked at Dia and found her looking at the side. Her face was red and trying to remain stoic. 

"Dia?"

Dia finally looked at Kanan with her eyes glazed over, preparing for the worst, "This is from you?" Kanan knew her question was dumb, but she was still shocked. 

Dia simply nodded, not trusting her voice. 

Before Kanan could speak, a loud and high pitched voice caught their attention, 

"Kanan~ I have something for you!"

They both looked at their blonde friend running their way, earning her some amused stares from the other students. After all, she's still the school's chairwoman. Kanan felt almost relieved but knew she owed Dia an answer. After acknowledging Mari with a smile and a wave, she briefly looked at Dia, 

"We'll talk later, ok?"

Dia simply nodded and managed a smile.

"Kanan! Happy Valentine's!"

In Mari's hands is a box wrapped in sea green paper with a white ribbon. Confused, Kanan took the gift, "Didn't you already give me a present though?"

"Duh!" Mari rolled her eyes, so dense. Mari also took note of the chocolates Kanan was holding and smirked, "Are those chocolates for someone? That's an awful lot of sweets Kanan~"

"Well, no not rea-"

"Ayayay, those gifts are for you aren't they?" Mari pouted, Kanan gave her a small chuckle and nodded in confirmation, "Dia can you believe how unfair this is? So much admirers for Kanan. Hmph!" Mari joked as Dia let out a bitter laugh.

By now Kanan was beyond nervous, but addressing the new gift comes first, "Did you give the others second gifts too? Geez Mari you're spoiling us too m-"

"Oh no! Only you Kanan," Mari was now smiling widely, waiting for Kanan's reaction. Only to get an even more confused expression but with a smile nonetheless, "Oh, is that so? I appreciate it Mari bu-"

"For goodness' sake! She's confessing Kanan!" Dia blurted out, beyond annoyed by now….and hurt. She couldn't believe this was happening…Mari of all people? Tears started to gather at the back of her eyes, but held it back.

"Yep! Thank you for that Dia!" Mari chirped, and at the same time she saw a plushie on Kanan's arms. It looks so cute! 

Kanan was sweating, and her temperature rose, despite all that, her legs were frozen. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even think about this happening! Kanan was so deep in panic that she didn't realize Mari 'borrowing' the stuffed penguin, 

"I wonder who this is from," Mari muttered, but Dia heard it. Kanan was still frozen, out of panic, Dia grabbed the plushie from Mari's arms, "Hey! Come on Dia! I want to see who it was from!" Mari whined.

Hearing that, Kanan snapped out of it and immediately jumped into the scene, "Mari, how about we talk about thi-"

"All I need is a yes or no Kanan," Mari inquired, still focused at the penguin, but her tone gentle and soft, "If it's a no, don't expect me to give up so easily. I waited two years for this,"

That shut Kanan up before she worriedly looked at Dia. Mari's gaze was on the plushie, unable to notice the broken look on Dia's face, "Two years…" Dia whispered to herself, her knuckles clenched, squeezing the penguin's sides, 

"Dia! You're hurting him!" Mari said worriedly, on the outside she may seem calm and collected, but Mari's inside were tearing up, anxious for Kanan's answer. The penguin was just a good distraction for her, 

"Two years Mari?" said Dia

Mari raised an eyebrow and shifted her sight to her friend. Mari gasped, only then did she notice Dia's distraught look, tears about to fall as her lips trembled. Kanan couldn't bare the sight and went to pull Dia in a hug. The plushie between both of them. 

Mari didn't understand what was going on, but she knew she hated seeing her friends cry. Dia didn't exactly let her tears fall, which was an even more painful sight to watch, "Kanan? Dia? What happened?" Mari asked.

"Mari…I'm sorry…I-" Kanan was cut off as Dia released herself from her embrace. Kanan, by instincts, tried to comfort Dia through physical affection. In a better time, Dia would have been happy with that….but not now. She rejected Kanan's attempts of comfort and steeled herself, 

"Mari"

"Dia?"

Dia inhaled and then-

"The plushie is from me,"

"Oh.."

Kanan watched their interaction and winced when Mari's face was struck with realization. Mari's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, sadness seeping into her heart, 

"You…like her?"

"I do"

Dia's voice was firm, but it was obvious to Kanan she was shaking. Kanan couldn't take this anymore, both girls were important to her, and she hated how both of them were hurting right now.

_Present•Time_

"I know You-chan! But…what do I do?"

All the third years in Aqours are a mess right now, halting their practice until things get fixed. Hence, the rest of Aqours is at the core of the problem. But…they don't exactly know how to approach this situation.

"Do you like either of them?" You isn't exactly experienced in this field, but Kanan is a dear friend and she holds both Dia and Mari close to her heart as well as the rest of Aqours. So they have to fix this fast!

"Of course I do!"

"No Kanan-chan…as in, like them the same way they like you,"

"….it crossed my mind a few times….but I didn't think much on it!"

Riko sighed, understanding Kanan's feelings, "Kanan-chan….you're so dense that you don't even realize your own feelings. This is troublesome,"

"What?"

Riko stood up and neared the couch where Kanan was plopped up against, "Sit up, Kanan-chan," raising her head from the pillow, Kanan looked at Riko and nodded, "Now, close your eyes,"

Kanan did….and Riko couldn't believe she was doing this.

"I want you think about this. You're in Awashima's clear sand beach, gazing contentedly at the shining blue ocean…"

"Wait, why a-"

"Shush, Kanan-chan. Just do what I say,"

"I don't thin-" Yoshiko tried to say but was immediately silenced with a hand covering her mouth by none other than Zuramaru, 

'Traitor!' Yoshiko thought while Riko gave Hanamaru a thankful smile. The rest stayed quiet and watched as Riko resumed what she was doing, thinking about how the rest are probably never going to live this down. But, helping her friends is a must!

"Ok, let's get back to it. Kanan-chan?"

Kanan merely hummed in response, 

"Focus, ok? 

"Understood,"

"Ok, you're in Awashima's beach. Feeling happy, feeling…fulfilled…you look beside you, and see the most important person in you're life. Kanan-chan, you smiled at this person…and….and a swarm of butterflies ignited in your stomach when you see her smile back,"

Everyone in the room noticed how Kanan blushed, and so, Riko continued. Kanan was definitely thinking of someone…

"You held their hand, and loved how they blushed when you gave it a gentle kiss. She laughed at how dorky you are….but enjoyed it nonetheless….her laugh…you would do anything for that laugh, for that smile. Kanan-chan, this person makes you want to do anything in order to keep that smile on her face. You decided that…this person is the one. The one you want to spend the rest of your life with,"

Kanan unconsciously smiled, immersed in her imagination, half-forgetting that everyone else was there. Riko braced herself, 

"You leaned in, Kanan-chan. And….she patiently waited..."

Kanan thought about that, and she couldn't help but to think that the person beside her is the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She felt lucky to have her. Her silky hair framing her pale face, and Kanan can't help but to imagine kissing her. 

And so she did.

Her lips were so soft Kanan didn't want to stop. Kanan heard her lover moan and so she deepened the kiss….it was all in her imagination, but the kiss felt so real that Kanan yearned for more, and wanted to wake up in order to go to the real deal. But Riko wasn't done yet, and she's glad the rest of Aqours took their time to help her….wait….

Riko isn't talking anymore.

Kanan opened her eyes, only for it to widen even more when she realized what she was doing.

She was kissing Riko!

When Kanan pulled away frantically, Riko opened her eyes. A blush was set on both their faces, but Riko's cheeks were redder. Riko seemed calm and fixed a firm gaze on Kanan, 

"Who were you thinking about?" Riko asked.

The rest were speechless! Someone like Riko actually did that! Kanan was still processing what the hell just happened, while the rest of the girls had their mouths agaped, 

"Uhh..Riko-chan?"

"Yes, Chika-chan?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Saw it on a comic. Had to try if it works," Riko replied with a shrug. Yoshiko got over the moment and was smirking approvingly to her little demon, "Don't you think Kanan has enough girls to think about Lili?" she teased.

Riko merely rolled her eyes and looked back at Kanan, "So? It was clear you were thinking of someone. Who was it?"

Kanan vigorously shook her head, trying to stay focused. In the end she calmed down and smiled, "Thanks Riko-chan,"

Riko smiled back, glad that her efforts weren't in vain, "Thank me when you go to her," Kanan nodded and stood up, 

"Wait, how should I tell her?"

"How about just a simple confession?" Hanamaru said, an encouraging smile on her face. Kanan was even more nervouse now, "What should I say?"

"Kanan-chan, why don't you take a walk? You know, instead of rushing there," You suggested, Kanan raised a brow, "Take a walk?"

"It clears the head, to mentally prepare yourself"

"But my head won't tell me what to do,"

Chika smiled, "Of course it won't," Chika held out her hand to grab Kanan's, before giving it a firm squeeze, "But your heart will,"

Kanan understood. So she took a deep breath and went outside. She has a heiress to find.

_Bonus_

"Who do you think Kanan chose?" Yoshiko asked, playing with a feather. Ruby spoke up, "I hope everyone's happy in the end. Even if it's not Onee-chan,"

"It's a tough choice though honestly," Hanamaru thought as everyone agreed. Both Mari and Dia are a good catch. Kanan has some luck to be able to reel them in. Although, Kanan herself was catch. Those three are honestly head turners. 

"Yeah. I mean like, they're both ultimately gorgeous! Amazing singers, have a great body, and are heiresses in the family! Money wouldn't be a problem with either of them," 

Yoshiko laughed, "What if," she turned her gaze towards Riko, and pointed a finger at her, "When things are said and done. Kanan would choose you instead!"

Heat rushed up Riko's neck as she glared at Yoshiko, and before she could say anything, Yoshiko already had words coming out of her mouth, 

"What a plot twist, right?"

"Honestly, I want to see that happen," Chika confessed as Riko gave her a betrayed look, 

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself Riko-chan," Ruby softly commented, Riko was about to protest, but, 

"Was she that good of a kisser?" You teased with a smirk on her face, by then, Riko was red all over, 

"You read about that method in a comic right? I think I saw a similar situation in a yuri genre…." Hanamaru mentioned. That was the last straw, Riko was absolutely finished at the revelation, and embarrassingly ran out of the room, crying out, 

"It wasn't!'

Everyone had a good laugh after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Kanan end up with Dia? Maybe 🤔🤔  
> Does Kanan end up with Mari? Maybe 🤔🤔  
> Am I going to confirm any of this? Maybe 🤔🤔  
> Is there going to be a part 2? Maybe 🤔🤔  
> Did you enjoy this fic? I hope so 😅😁✌️


End file.
